Character Bios
by SirenTemptress
Summary: Hey Guys-this is not a story. I wanted to put these character bios up so that you could see the characters I invented for my X-Men fanfics-hope you like them!


Name: Hannah Evangeline Wilde Age: 18 Mutant Name: Spirita Mutant Ability: Can Possess and control the body and mind of another (one person at a time) Abilities Start: Age 14 Looks: Mousy brown hair (just below shoulders), lilac purple eyes, athletic figure, peachy skin. Height: 5 Foot 6 Nationality: Part Scottish, part White American Boyfriend/Spouse: Warren/Archangel Kidnapped by Striker: No X-Men colour: Lavender Purple

Family: Ethan Wilde-Father Katrina Harris-Stepmother Steven Wilde-younger half brother Janey Wilde-younger half sister Grace Hampton (half fraternal twin)

Relationship to Grace explained: Hannah and Grace were born at the same time with the same mother. Their mother, Keelie, and their fathers were not in a relationship either way until after the two of them were born. Keelie is a mutant capable of such a thing as well as the fact that she can determine whether or not a women is pregnant just by looking at them, even if the child was only just conceived, through the use of zoned x-ray vision which she has the choice whether or not to use.

Started going to Professor X's School: Her father found out about Charles Xavier's school for the Gifted and Talented from a work colleague before Charles found her using Cerebro. Professor X knew she was already on her way to the school, with her family, so there was no need to send anyone/go to her home in Northern Scotland.

At School: Hannah is the type of girl who will be quiet and shy at first, but once she feels like she can trust you she is one of the most loyal friends you can have. Hannah is good at all of her subjects at school but is always missing home and her family.

How she met Archangel: Hannah was discovering New York with her family. They met just before Warren visited his dad to get the cure. They ran into each other in a corridor, she was touring the Worthington Offices. Before Warren goes to meet his dad, Hannah shows him the better side of being a mutant.

Quotes: 'I wish my ability wasn't to control other people, but I live with it. What's your choice?' Hannah to Warren-Control Me...

'I love my friends, they keep me sain. Even though they're crazy, I'm loyal to them and they are to me.' Hannah to Wolverine-Splintered Memories

Name: Marissa Helena Jones Age: 28 (first trilogy movie) Mutant Name: Flubber Mutant Ability: Turns into green super gloop Start: Age 12 Looks: Neon green eyes, long wavy thick dark brown hair, curvy-but not overly so, golden skin. Height: 5 Foot 8 Nationality: British Boyfriend/Spouse: Henry 'Hank' McCoy/Beast Kidnapped by Striker: No X-Men colour: Dark Blue

Family: Brenda Marie Jones (nee Lee) (mother) Thomas Henry Jones (Father) David Jones (Uncle) Mary-Jane Jones (Aunt) Jason Jones/JJ (cousin)

Started going to Professor X's School: Marissa was recruited by Charles Xavier after getting a degree in Genetic Medicine. She became an assistant to Jean Grey until Jean's 'Death'. Marissa is not that close to her cousin but she keeps an eye on him from a distance.

At School: Marissa has a calm and friendly personality until you double cross her. She likes to play pranks on people using her ability and also enjoys studying the strengths and weaknesses of her ability and the abilities of those around her.

How she met Beast: They met through work. The relationship took its time to develop and the two of them are not keen about showing their relationship in public. They met when a mini green Marissa fell off a lamp, it was spying on Hank's work, and onto his shoulder. The mini Marissa then tells Hank what he's doing wrong. Marissa then appears behind him and asks 'Have you seen my finger?'

Quotes: 'Having an unusual ability makes you no different to any of the rest of us.' Marissa to Hank-The Courage of One and Many.

'Sure, JJ's the most annoying 25 year old in my eyes, but he can be sweet and charming when he wants to be' Marissa to Ororo-The Kiss of Mists

Name: Emily Rosalinda (Drake) Xavier Age:18 Mutant Name: Venom X Mutant Ability: Adapts and Evolves to her given situation and can heal her wounds almost immediately using both rapid healing skin and a type of venom that coats her teeth and acts as a pain killer. (Before being kidnapped) Abilities Start: At birth Looks: Long thick blond hair, electric blue eyes, curvy. Height: 5 foot 5 Nationality: White American Boyfriend/Spouse: Piotr 'Peter'/Colossus Kidnapped by Striker: Yes X-Men colour: Electric blue

Family: William Drake (Biological father) Madeline Drake (Biological Father) Robert 'Bobby' Drake (Twin Brother) Ronnie Drake (Younger Brother) David and Zara Lucas (adoptive parents from birth to 10 years old, guilty of child abuse) Raphael (Charles' Cousin) and Lucinda Xavier (10 years onwards)

Started going to Professor X's School: Emily started at Charles' school at the age of 14, after a therapist and her new adoptive parents helped her gain control over her vivid nightmares and insecurities.

At School: Emily is now a bubbly and happy young woman who has a small group of close friends and id then friendly with everyone else in the school. She does well in all subjects.

How she met/got together with Peter: Emily starts having vivid nightmares of being kidnapped and experimented on by Striker. She then wakes up and ventures into Pete's room, where he is sat up in bed and is wide awake. Emily see's Pete as her protector and trust's him with her life. Something which Pete guards with his soul.

Quotes: 'I never thought that I would be with someone who is over a foot taller than me, much less one who can turn into metal' Emily to Nina-Bite of Evolution

'Homo Sapiens are all different, unique and independent of each other. It just so happens that we are more so then them.' Emily to Rogue-Twilight in Silver.

Name: Nina Jasmine Mae Age:18 Mutant Name: Dark Angel Mutant Ability: Vampire like with fallen angel wings Abilities Start: Age 14 Looks: Very dark hair and eyes (with a red border), curvy. Height: 5 foot 4 Nationality: Filipino Boyfriend/Spouse: Armando Munoz/Darwin Kidnapped by Striker: No X-Men colour: Black

Family: Neil Mae (Father) Jasmine Mae (Mother) Ricky and Lilly Mae (Younger Siblings, Twins)

Started going to Professor X's School: Her parent's found out about the school from their neighbour, who had a daughter their themselves. The next day, Cyclops and Storm appeared on the door step with information about the school. It was left to Nina to decide whether or not to go as she could either learn to control her abilities or live the rest of her life locked up at night so as not to be a risk to her 3 year old siblings.

At School: Nina likes to generally keep to herself and read books except for the times where her best friend, Emily, is around. She sees herself as danger risk to other's having been raised to think that way. She can generally keep control over her abilities and her need to drink blood except at night or if she is annoyed by something.

How she met Darwin: Nina has a thirst for blood, due to her Vampire like abilities. She met Darwin on an empty street and started flirting with him. She then distracted him before biting his neck, finding his blood so refreshing she tried to bite him again but her fangs couldn't pierce his skin again. She found his ability interesting and gradually fell deeper in love with him.

Quotes: 'Guess I finally know what sleep feels like' Nina to Emily-Twilight in Silver

'How come I can bite Emily more than once, but not you? You confuse me _Armando_' Nina to Darwin-Bite of Evolution

Name: Aqua Meygan Rivers Age: 18 Mutant Name: White Horse Mutant Ability: Controls water Abilities Start: 13 years old Looks: Chest length golden hair, moon blue eyes, pale skin, curvy. Height: 5 foot 4 Nationality: Hawaiian Boyfriend/Spouse: Alex/Havok Kidnapped by Striker: No X-Men colour: Crystal Blue

Family: Unknown

Started going to Professor X's School: Found by Alex Summers/Havok accidently one night when he can't sleep. She was lost and had ventured into the garden of the school, where she found a fountain. She was using her ability to shape the water into the only picture and memory of her family that she had, her mother holding her as a newborn.

At School: Aqua is bubbly and girly. She concentrates hard on her subjects but is commonly distracted by thinking of Havok.

How she met Havok: They met at night by a fountain in the garden of the school. Alex is nine years older than Aqua but loves her none the less. Alex's brother Scott doesn't approve of their relationship but they don't care.

Quotes: 'Water is so much better then fire, just like blue is better than red.' Aqua to John (Pyro)-Laser Falls

'I don't care if he's nine years older than me! Love is love and love is blind. You have no choice in who you love, it just happens!'Aqua to Cyclops-Laser Falls

Name: Grace Kaitlin Hampton Age: 17 (second trilogy movie) Mutant Name: Gitta (GEE-tah) Mutant Ability: Can withstand strong force and is strong herself Abilities Start: Age 14 Looks: Long dark hair, chocolate eyes, tanned skin. Height: 5 Foot 3 Nationality: Latin American Boyfriend/Spouse: Bobby/Iceman Kidnapped by Striker: Yes X-Men colour: Burgundy red Family: Jack Hampton (Father) Keelie Hampton (Mother) Hannah Wilde (Half fraternal twin)

Relationship to Hannah explained: Hannah and Grace were born at the same time with the same mother. Their mother, Keelie, and their fathers were not in a relationship either way until after the two of them were born. Keelie is a mutant capable of such a thing as well as the fact that she can determine whether or not a women is pregnant just by looking at them, even if the child was only just conceived, through the use of zoned x-ray vision which she has the choice whether or not to use.

Started going to Professor X's School: Saw Bobby with Rogue, John and Wolverine at Bobby's family home and left with them after proving her ability by climbing over a fence with only one hand for balance.

At School: Grace is very sweet and quite with a bubbly side. She is prone to testing her ability to its limit, including on herself.

How she met Booby: Grace had lived next door to Bobby her whole life. She was so upset when he left that she wouldn't leave her parents house, she wasn't close to his brother Ronnie. When she saw Booby again, she was relieved that he was safe but upset that he was with Rogue. The two of them get together after Rogue and Bobby split up and after Rogue falls for Gambit.

Quotes:' Have you _men _never heard of the song Independent Woman; honestly if we weren't allies I would smite you here and now' Grace to most of the main men-From Beyond the Fence.

'You always made me feel fuzzy and warm, Bobby, you still do now.' Grace to Bobby-From Beyond the Fence.

Name: Thora Ulvah Smith (Alien) Age: Appears 22 when she is actually 179 Mutant Name: Nyx Mutant Ability: Shadow witch Abilities Start: Birth Looks: Normal: Waist length light blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin with white marks over her body, slim but curvy. Mutant: light blue skin, ice blue eyes-no pupils, long fingernails, black hair. Height: 5 Foot Nationality: Anikatuian (Alien Planet, Princess) Boyfriend/Spouse: Wolverine/Logan Kidnapped by Striker: Yes X-Men colour: Ice blue/whitish Family: King Ugalf (Father) Queen Demetra (Mother) Draven (older Brother)

Started going to Professor X's School: Thora ventured to the school whilst tracking Wolverine, he found her passed out in the garden and thought he recognised her from somewhere. Wolverine then carries her inside where Jean keeps an eye on her and helps her recover. Thora then joins the school as a student so that she can be more prepared for how people may react to her. Jean remained as her mentor.

How she met Wolverine: Thora has known Wolverine since they were young as she 'lived in the forest by his house. They fell in love after Jean's ultimate death after their broken hearts created a spark.

Quotes: 'Why be normal? Normal's boring, plus I would be pretending and that's stupid.' Thora to Cyclops-Splintered memories.

'On my planet, love's a gift and it should be cherished as one. It's just part of life.' Thora to Raan-Splintered Memories

Name: Raan Mir-Taah Age: 19 Mutant Name: Ivy Mutant Ability: Controls nature and talks to animals Abilities Start: Age 5 Looks: Long brown curly (messy) hair, green eyes, golden skin Height: 5 Foot 5 Nationality: Swedish, but speaks fluent English Boyfriend/Spouse: Dovah Kiin/Dracenstein Kidnapped by Striker: Yes X-Men colour: Dark Green

Family: Nicholi Mir-Taah (Father) Sharlah Mir-Taah (Mother)

Started going to Professor X's School: Started at the school with Dovah, after moving from Sweden to the USA, in order to become an educated mutant. Raan gets anxious when she is away from Dovah as they have known each other their whole lives and don't like being apart.

At School: Raan is a calm and quiet girl. She tries to act like an adult to shoe Dovah that she is a mature woman instead of a teenager, but has missed out on teenage experiences because of it.

How she met Dovah: They have seen each other every day for as long as they can remember. They only started to like each other when Raan was a teenager, but Dovah decided to wait until Raan was older to start a relationship as he was scared of hurting her.

Quotes: 'Just because I like nature and dress like this, it doesn't make me a hippy!' Raan to John-Bite of Evolution.

'Can't we all just calm down for one moment. I'm surprised anyone can hear themselves think, let alone speak.' Raan to the new X-Men-Twilight in Silver


End file.
